Enter Firestarter
by fryguy
Summary: Team Xtreme gains and loses a member.
1. Wrestlemania

*** Disclaimer- I don't know these people. This is just for fun. I made up the characters Firestarter and rainbow.  
  
"Welcome to Wrestlemania!" Vince MacMahon exclaimed.  
Jeff and Matt Hardy watched the opening ceremony on a monitor. Lita lay in Matt's arms. They were anxious for their match to begin. They would defend their tag-team belts against the Dudley Boyz, Edge and Christian, and Kai en Tai in a 4 way elimination table match. The cameraman motioned for them to say their lines.  
"I want you to be careful in your match tonight Lita," Matt said.  
Lita looked up and kissed him. "As long as Jeff's not there I'll be fine." She smiled. Jeff had already cost her the title once before, and she hadn't faced Molly for a couple of weeks.  
  
23 minutes later, it was time for Lita's match. Her music started and she hurried to the ring. Soon Molly got there. Crash circled the ring waiting for one of them to get thrown out. Just as the match was about to start, Mr. MacMahon and Stephanie walked out.  
"In the interest of fairness, I think Steph should compete for the title in this very ring," he said.  
He left and Steph climbed into the ring, and the match began. Lita and Molly ran at her giving her a double clothesline. When Steph got up, they threw her to the ropes. When she came running back, they tossed her into the air and out of the ring. Lita jumped onto the turnbuckle, to do a flying body attack on Steph, but Molly pushed her off. Lita went flying onto the security wall.  
Stephanie slid back into the ring and slapped Molly. Then she threw her into a corner. At the last second, Molly jumped omto the turnbuckle. She turned around and hit the running Stephanie in the chest. Molly went for the pin, but Steph stopped her at 2.  
Then Matt ran down to the ring. Crash saw him wento to bock his way. Matt knocked him down and got in the ring. Right before he interfered, Lita yelled. Matt turned around and saw Crash walked towards her. He jumped over the ropes and attacked him.  
Lita stumbled into the ring. Molly and got a DDT on Steph. Lita ran over and dropkicked Molly out of the ring. Then she hit a moonsault on Steph to get the pin and the title.  
Crash jumped into the ring as Molly got on the apron. Crash ran at Lita, who jumped out of the way. Crash went flying into Molly.  
  



	2. His First Match

*** disclaimer- see ch. 1 for details.  
  
42 minutes later, the Hardyz walked down to the ring with Lita. Edge and Christian were already there. They ran down and started beating them up. Then Christian threw Jeff into Matt. Edge got a table ready. Jeff ran at Edge, and kicked him into a turnbuckle. Taka and Funaki ran down to the ring. As Jeff set Edge up for a superplex, Funaki threw Matt to the ropes. Matt slid under Funaki and was about to suplex him threw the table when Taka grabbed him and suplexed him threw it instead. Edge came crashing down on Matt. Jeff grabbed Funaki and gave him a twist-of-fate.  
  
Then the Dudleyz came to the ring. Buh-Buh immeadiatly went after Taka. Taka soon went threw a table by a 3-D. Then D-Von lept at Christian. Edge speared him as Christian threw Buh-Buh out of the ring. He landed on the crying Lita. Matt jumped on Buh-Buh. Christian threw him onto the announce table. Buh-Buh countered a DDT and hit the Buh-Buh-Bomb on Christian therw the table for the win.   
  
Later that Month  
  
"I can't beleive how many people that we're bringing into the federation these days." Liata said from next to Matt. At first she wasn't to keen on their story line, but now she was beginning to think he was cute. A grin crept onto her face.  
"I know what you mean," Jeff said. Just last week they had introduced a girl named Rainbow  
Don't forget, we get a new aly later tonight."  
"Yeah, his names Firestarter or something," Lita said.  
"His real name is Greg though," Jeff said, "oh crap we have to get to the ring."  
  
In the Ring.  
  
Firestarter took on Val Venis. He hit a moonsault on the standing Venis, who went flying. Then Firestarter threw him into the corner and hit a self poetry-in-motion. He then hit a fling body attack. He picked Venis up, and pointed to Steven Richards, who was on the outside of the ring with Ivory, and Stephen kicked him. Then he hit a Rios Backflip for the pin.  
Richards jumped into the ring with Ivory. Richards DDTed Firestarter and Ivory yelled about some random topic she thought was immoral. Then Jeff, Matt, and Lita ran to the ring. Jeff through Venis out of the ring. Ivory turned around, and got a flying hurricanrama from Lita. Then Matt got a twist-of-fate on Richards. Jeff Swanton bombed him. They walked out of the ring and the four of them smiled as Heat went back to the studio.  
  



	3. New Aly's

*** disclaimer- I don't own wwf, it's just for fun  
  
  
  
  
"The Hardyz and Lita are great," Greg thought . They were on their way to a 6 man tag team match between Jeff, Matt and him against Richards, Venis and Bull Buchanon. Lita came with them for a purpose. She had a title match with Ivory, and wouldn't mind starting it early.  
In the ring, Jeff went over the script with Firestarter again. "Matt gets a twist-of-fate on Richards, and you hit a lionsault pin," he said, "but be on the lookout for a change."  
"I got it," Greg answered.  
Ivory, The Goodfather, and Lita waited outside the ring. The match began, and Matt faced Richards. He quickly got hit with a Stephen Kick. Lita jumped on the apron, distracting the referee, and Jeff jumped into the ring. Firestarter and Venis jumped on each other. In the confusion, The Goodfather slipped in and DDTed Jeff. Lita looked at the mess she made and jumped down from the apron. The ref. turned around right after Matt threw the Goodfather out of the ring. He went over to thank Lita, and Stephen dropkicked him over the ropes.  
The ref., having no control, was about to call for the bell, when the Rock ran down to the ring with a chair. He hit the Goodfather, slid into the ring, and KO'ed the ref. Then he hit Jeff and Buchanon, sending the out of the ring. He went to hit Richards, who ducked, so the Rock gave him a Rock Bottom instead.  
He called for a mic., and was about to start talking when the ring started flashing different colors. Jennifer Lefton, aka Rainbow, walked to the ring. She got a mic., and turned to the Rock.  
"Now, Rock, before you start saying how great you are, and how you finally came back and all that, let me just tell you what the commissioner has in store for you tonight. A 3 on 1 match putting you against Angle, HHH, and Austin. Now the commissioner has said I could even things up for you by giving you a partner. I chose to give you two. Rock, you will be teaming with the Undertaker and Kane." The Rock stared as Raw went to a commercial.  
Jenn relaxed back in her dressing room. She wished she could go see Jeff but one of the cameras, or worse an audience member could see them together. After all, you don't always have to air what a camera catches. "Oh well," she thought, "I'll have to wait 'till the show's over."  
  
  
  



	4. That Night

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13 FOR LANGUAGE. IT IS EDITED, BUT I WANTED TO WARN YOU.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, wwfe does . it's just for fun  
  
  
  
  
  
After Raw  
  
"Great match Amy," Matt said talking to Lita, "you almost won." He helped her into her limo, and turned to Greg, Jeff, and Jenn. "You guys can use my limo if you want."  
Greg answered, "Well, since you got us here, that's what we were hoping."  
In Matt's limo, they three of them talked about the night. "I can't wait until we can finally be allies," Jenn said, "Vince, the S.O.B. said it wouldn't be 'till next month."  
"But you do have that tag match with Lita soon." Greg added.  
"Yeah, but that's against you guys, not with you. Oh, and speaking of Lita, isn't it obvious how your brother likes her!"  
"I know. He's the one that was questioning whether the storyline would work too." Jeff said.  
  
  
In her limo, Amy and Matt sipped champagne. Matt stared into her eyes. "I've got something really important to ask you," he said.  
Amy shifted her weight. She tried not to look so excited, but she thought Matt could finally ask her out.  
"I'm thinking of joining the right to censor," he said.  
Amy's eyes grew wide. Then noticing that Matt looked serious she jumped away spilling her champagne. "What! You get out of this f***'n car right now b****! How dare you! I can't believe I was beginning to like you! Ugh! Get away! We are so f***'n through!  
  
Back in their hotel room, Jenn and Amy talked about the night.  
"I am so mad!" Amy yelled.  
"Maybe it was a joke" Jenn suggested.  
"It wasn't, besides I don't care if it was. That's not the kind of thing that you joke about."  
"Just think about what you're going to do."  
"S***! I hate him!" There was a knock on the door. "Only let them in, if they're here for you Jenn."  
Jenn walked over to the door. "There's a chance it's for me," she thought opening the door to Jeff and Greg.  
Amy turned around to face the door. "Oh, hi guys,"  
"Listen," Greg started, "we're not here to try and change your mind. I've heard enough that I'm behind you all the way. Jeff just wants to know what's going on"  
"Matt's joining the RTC!" Amy screamed.  
"What!" Jeff blurted, "Then good for you! We'll have to ask Vince for a street fight against him."  
"Calm down," Jenn said. Jeff sat next to her, with a look of mixed disbelief and anger on his face.  
"See! As far as I'm concerned, he can kiss my a** if he's not to busy ironing his shirt." Amy said.  
"I still say we should wait to see if he was serious or not. Amy could just be overreacting to a bad joke. And if he was joking, then we won't have to beat him up." Jenn said.  
"I guess that works," Greg replyied.  
"I told you. I don't f***'n care anymore!" Amy wailed. "I need some sleep. Goodnight." She stormed of to her room.  
"I have extra space in my room if you don't want to stay with Matt, Jeff," Greg offered.  
"Thanks," Jeff said as Greg left.  
"I just can't beleive it" Jenn said.  
  



	5. The Final Confrontation

disclaimer- I don't own the wrestlers, I made up Firestarter and Rainbow.  
  
oh yeah, it's PG again.  
  
  
The next Sunday on Backlash, there was a hell-in-a-cell match between Jeff, Firestarter, and Lita, against Stephen Richards, Matt, and Ivory, the new women's champion. The cell was locked and the fight began.  
Jeff ran at Matt. He threw him into the cell, and drop kicked him. He let Firestarter take over, and went after Richards. He dodged a Stephen Kick, and pushed him over. Jeff looked around, and saw Firestarter go flying into the door, breaking it open.  
Lita laughed at how quickly all six of them were on top of the cell. She turned around and drop kicked Ivory off the side. Ivory screamed as she fell through the announce table. Lita looked over, and saw Firestarter give Richards a powerbomb. The cell creaked, and the middle collapsed sending the two of them crashing down to the mat. Lita looked to the left, and saw Jeff run at his brother, trying to push him off. Matt countered sending Jeff up the ramp. Lita winced as she heard her teammate land. She turned to Matt. "I can't believe you."  
"Amy, I don't want to hurt you."  
"That's your weakness," Lita said pouncing on him. Matt pushed her off of him, and hit him with a censor kick. Matt climbed down to the mat, and slowly pinned Firestarter. Lita crawled over to the hole in the cell as the ref., counted 1. She slid over the edge as he counted 2. She landed on Matt, knocking him off of Firestarter. Lita got up first, and hit the twist-of-fate on Matt, and pinned him for the win. She could barely get off him.  
  
  
During the week,  
  
"I feel so bad for you guys," Jenn said at the hospital with Greg and Amy. "You did such a good job in your match.  
"It's okay," Greg said, "Amy and I will be out of here in time for Raw, and the doctors said Jeff should be fine by the end of next month. That's better than when they said he would have to retire."  
Tears filled Jenn's eyes. The doctors knew he would be okay, but Jeff kept slipping into unconsiousness.  
"I've known Jeff long enough to know that he wouldn't retire even if the doctors told him to."  
A doctor came into the room and turned to Jenn, "You'll have to leave Miss, these two need their rest."  
  
  
THE END  
That's the end, so review and tell me what you thought of it.  
  



End file.
